


Starry Night

by ixia_ixora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, It's dean's birthday!!!, M/M, happy bday baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixia_ixora/pseuds/ixia_ixora
Summary: Cas surprises Dean for his birthday
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Starry Night

Dean gasped when he felt the hand on his shoulder. His heart rate shot through the roof but he calmed himself when he saw Cas standing before him.

“Fuck man, you know I’m a light sleeper.” Dean rubbed his eyes and sat up. “You scared the crap out of me.”

Cas’ hand was lingering in the air before he pulled it back down to his side. “I know, I’m sorry,” he said low. 

“Any reason for waking me up in the middle of the night?” Dean asked and reached for his t-shirt. Cas took the hint and handed him the shirt. 

“I wanted to show you something.”

“In the middle of the night?”

“Yeah.”

Dean huffed. He stood up from the bed and pulled on his jeans and a hoodie. Cas heard him mumble about needing rest after their last case, but chose not to comment on it. Dean tried to fix his bed-head, with little success. He gave up and turned to Cas, “Lead the way.”

Cas walked out of the bedroom and Dean followed suit. While passing through the living room Cas stopped to get a blanket from the couch. 

“Why do we need that?”

Cas only smiled smugly. “Wait and see.”

As they reached the end of a corridor Cas stopped and smiled at Dean. “I’m happy I get to be a part of your life Dean. Thank you.”

“Wait, Cas, where is this com-” 

Bur before Dean could finish his sentence Cas opened the window and climbed out onto the roof. 

“Are you coming?” he called out. 

As Dean climbed out the sky opened before him, making room for hundreds of stars. The black sky was lit up, all the stars shining down on them. He didn’t know what to say.

“Cas.” His voice trailed off as he bent his head back to take in all the stars. “It’s beautiful.” He looked over at Cas.

Cas smiled softly, his eyes shining. He unfolded the blanket and laid it over Dean’s shoulders. 

“Happy birthday.”

Dean felt the tears well up in his eyes. Cas wiped away one with his thumb which made Dean let out a sob. He opened his arms and pulled Cas tight against him in a hug. Cas wrapped his hands around Dean’s waist, feeling his chest rumble as he sobbed into Cas’ neck. 

“Dean, are you okay?”

Dean pushed back, tears still running down his face but he was laughing. 

“Yeah,” he chuckled as he wiped his face, “I’m just really happy.”

He took Cas’ hand and held it between his own. “Thank you. Really, it means so much.”

“Of course, I want you to be happy.” He looked down at their hands. “Makes me happy,” he mumbled. Dean put a hand on Cas’ cheek. He felt Cas lean into his palm.

“You make me happy too,” Dean whispered. Slowly he closed the gap between them, their lips sliding against each other. It was cold but Dean felt his whole body warm up; from his lips and out to his fingertips. He hummed into the kiss and tried to pull Cas even closer. Cas knitted his fingers into the blanket and held on. When they pulled apart they were both heaving for air, their breath fogging. Dean began to giggle.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time.”

“Well that makes two of us,” Cas chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Dean again. Dean smiled into the kiss.

They spent the rest of the night looking at the stars, the blanket thrown over both of them, sharing small kisses. Finally where they belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
